Ayyy Macarena!
by Agent Frostbite
Summary: After receiving a dare from a rookie SHIELD agent, Nat, Tony, Bucky, Steve, Clint, and Bruce tape themselves dancing the Macarena. Hilarity ensues.


It was the craziest idea SHIELD probie Belle Tara had since she joined. She smiled as she set up the camera in her room, fixed her hair and uniform, and pressed the record button. "Hello, Avengers. My name is Agent Belle Tara, and I am a huge fan of yours. I'd like to make a dare..."

* * *

"She's kidding, right?" Rhodey asked, looking at the group of Avengers Agent Tara asked a favor – or dare, really – of. Tony was grinning so widely Rhodey thought his face was gonna break. Natasha was shaking her head and chuckling silently, while Steve and Bucky were laughing.

"Well, since Thor is in Asgard, somebody's gonna have to take his place," Bruce pointed out. Steve immediately grabbed Bucky's hand and threw it in the air. Bruce gave an amused smile. "We have a volunteer."

Wanda was jumping up and down. "I'll go get the camera!" She raced off, and Pietro looked after his sister with his eyebrows raised.

"Geez, she almost ran as fast as me..." he murmured. "Can I watch?"

"Only if we can tape your reaction," Tony said. Pietro smirked.

The six Avengers lined up. Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Bruce. Pietro was just within view of the camera and was smirking. Wanda was manning said camera. She counted down from 5, then turned the camera on.

"Dear Agent Tara," Bucky started, chuckling despite his best efforts to stay somewhat serious.

"We have accepted your dare to dance the Macarena," Steve said next.

"We will be posting this video to the SHIELD net," Natasha added.

"Unfortunately, Thor is in Asgard for some official Asgardian stuff, so he will be unable to attend," Clint informed, barely keeping a straight face.

"So we got Bucky to take his place and dance the Macarena with us!" Tony exclaimed triumphantly.

"Thankfully, the music will be instrumental only, because I don't know if we'd make it through the song without breaking and laughing if it weren't. Jarvis, start the music," Bruce said, and a moment later, the macarena music started and they all danced.

Steve and Bucky hadn't stopped laughing since they got in the room, and they didn't stop now. They executed the moves as perfectly as two almost-doubled-over-with-laughter super soldiers could. Each arm out, palm down. Each hand flipped to palm up. Each hand placed on the opposite shoulder. Each hand placed on their head. Each hand placed on the opposite hip, then the correct hip. Then Steve tried his best to shout "Ayyy Macarena!" Everybody laughed. They clapped and turned in perfect unison.

Nat was somehow managing to make even the Macarena look good, because while she was grinning more widely than she ever had before, she was still doing every move perfectly. She clapped but didn't say 'Ayyy Macarena!' as Steve seemed to be trying to cover that. She did laugh, though.

Clint, poor Clint, hadn't bothered to practice the moves, so he was a bit lost. Each hand out, palm flipped up. Hesitation for a moment as he remembered step two was palm up. Each hand to his head, the move uncertain. He did remember the rest of it after that, though. Each hand to the opposite hip, then the correct hip, then a jump and turn. Thankfully, he didn't remember to clap, and when he saw the others a move behind him, he glanced behind him to see that he was apparently a move early.

Tony was trying to make it look good. He really was, but his trademark 'I got this easy' smirk had been replaced by a goofy smile that showed exactly how much fun he was having. He was also bopping his head to the music while executing the moves perfectly, like Steve and Bucky. He clapped but let Steve handle the 'Ayyy Macarena!' since the super soldier seemed to be having fun with it.

Bruce was smiling, but he was the calmest of the six and looked almost uncomfortable. He did glance back to see Clint looking a bit confused, and he relaxed a slight bit. He was still doing every move right, albeit a tad bit slow. He ended up almost skipping a move to get caught up.

Pietro, who was just inside the camera frame, was on the ground, on his back, howling with laughter. Wanda and Rhodey, who were behind the camera, were laughing almost as hard as Steve and Bucky.

On the second one, Steve and Bucky were still laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Natasha was still rocking it, and really, it was a bit expected. She _was_ Natasha Romanoff. Clint was a little less lost, remembering the move he skipped, but doing it out of order, resulting in several quick and hilarious corrections. Tony was still bopping his head as he did it, enjoying the whole thing. Bruce seemed to enjoy it more, getting into the swing of things.

Steve once again laughed out "Ayyy Macarena!" before they clapped, jumped, and turned. Everyone laughed at it again, including Bruce, who was very quickly getting comfortable.

The third turn was kinder to Clint, and he was able to get everything practiced for the last turn, which he decided was the only one that counted. Nothing changed for Steve and Bucky, who were still the loudest of the group, laughing almost as hard as Pietro. Natasha started bopping her head as well, earning a "Now you're getting it!" from Tony, which did get a laugh out of her. Tony clearly didn't care that he wasn't making it look cool or hot like Natasha; he was just having fun, as was Bruce, who was chuckling now.

"Ayyy Macarena!" Steve shouted, still unable to collect himself and keep from laughing. Bucky, Pietro, Bruce, and Wanda laughed harder.

On the final turn, everyone was in perfect unison, and they were all at least trying to bop their heads to the music. Steve and Bucky, who thus far found the whole thing as funny as Pietro did, nearly lost it with the bopping. Bruce wasn't quite in tune with the music, but it wasn't like anyone cared. They all shouted "Ayyy Macarena!" clapped and jumped to finish it off. Tony threw up jazz hands, and everyone cracked up.

The music stopped, the laughing died down as much as it was gonna, and Wanda set the camera for automatic record, because Stark was grinning at her like he was about to drag them all into something else. "And now, because we have no dignity left, _conga_!" Tony shouted. Conga music started up, and Tony placed his hands on Bruce's shoulders. "Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, hey! Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, hey!"

Well, once Tony started it up, everyone started laughing. Bruce was all for the idea and started chanting with Tony as he began a snaking circuct around the room toward Pietro. Clint - who didn't seem to be better at it than the Macarena - joined in, chanting loudly along with Tony and Bruce. Natasha, Steve, and Bucky joined in, laughing too hard to chant.

Wanda said "Ah, what the heck," and joined in, dragging Rhodey with her and sandwiching him between her and Bucky so that he had to join. Wanda started to chant while a confused Rhodey tried to puzzle together and stammer out how he'd gotten caught in this situation.

Pietro put himself back together as best he could and joined in behind Wanda. The whole group, either laughing, chanting, or in Rhodey's case, stammering about how he got sucked into this, cha-cha-ed out of the room. Jarvis turned the camera off, and the whole group collapsed into a pile of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

Agent Tara watched the video as soon as Skye, her best friend, burst into her cubicle and shouted "Belle, the Avengers answered your video! You gotta see this!" The entirety of SHIELD was pretty much out for the rest of the day, as all they could do was laugh about the hysterical video that had been posted in response to a probie agent's dare.

Even Fury watched it, and a stunned Ward didn't say anything for a couple hours after hearing what he would forever swear was the sound of laughing coming from Director Fury's office.


End file.
